This proposal is for partial funding of the biennial conference titled ?Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and One-Carbon Metabolism? to be held near Halifax, Nova Scotia, CA, 7/29/18 ? 8/3/18. This conference, which is part of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference (SRC) series has been convened every two years since its inception in 1986. The philosophy of the conference is to bring together basic researchers, clinicians, and public health experts to present and discuss the latest developments related to B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism. The conference is typically attended by the most prominent experts in the field from around the world, as well as young investigators completing their doctoral and postdoctoral studies. The Specific Aims of the conference are: 1) Convene world experts and trainees in the area of B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism to present and discuss the latest, cutting edge research, with an emphasis on unpublished data; 2) Provide opportunities for trainees and investigators new to this meeting to present their work, interact and receive feedback from established investigators in the field, and develop collaborations and professional connections; and 3) To promote attendance at the conference by providing travel funding for invited speakers and awarding travel prizes to graduate and postdoctoral trainees for outstanding oral and poster presentations. Scientific highlights of the 2016 meeting include sessions on: To discuss new insights into the mechanisms of one-carbon metabolism, the roles of B vitamins and choline, and genetic variables. To explore new aspects of vitamin B12 transport and their roles in human metabolism. To explore the effects and interactions of oxidative stress, one-carbon metabolism and development. To discuss in utero effects of one-carbon metabolism and effects of its disruption. To examine the roles of one-carbon metabolism in neurodegenerative disease. To discuss interactions between pharmacologic agents, xenobiotics and one-carbon metabolism. To explore new findings regarding regulation of MTHFR, genetics, physiological effects and role in one- carbon metabolism. The specific aims will be achieved through 10 sessions consisting of oral presentations from invited speakers (30 minute talks) and from selected abstracts submitted to the conference (15 minute talks), two poster sessions (2 hours each), and a `meet-the-expert' session in which trainees and young investigators will meet with session chairs to discuss research and professional development. There also will be ample opportunities for informal interactions among the participants during meals, breaks, poster sessions, and outdoor recreational activities. These interactions are expected to catalyze new research directions and collaborations, promote the professional development of young investigators, and invigorate the future of the field.